CENIZAS DEL PASADO
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Tributo, asesino, vencedor, mentor, porque el dolor se convierte en ira, la ira se transforma en una chispa, quizá en esta ocasión sea diferente, porque si el Distrito Doce está en llamas, es posible que el Capitolio arda pronto también. Esta historia participa en el intercambio navideño del Foro "El Diente de León" para mi amigo secreto "BRUXI"


**Disclaimer:**

**Esta historia participa en el intercambio navideño del Foro "El Diente de León", y esta historia es con todo para mi cariño y bueno deseos (tan, tan, tan redoble de tambores) es para mi amigo secreto ¡BRUXI!, ¡espero te guste!, y gracias por proponer estos temas, como no sabía por cual decidirme hice un poquito de fusión en dos de los que propusiste aunque el personaje principal es el Haymitch, quiero que sepas que quería hacerlo mucho mas extenso pero estos días en mi trabajo y casa han sido mortales y casi quedo como el titulo del Fic, pero me gustaría en un futuro ahondar mas en los temas propuestos por tí, recibe un fuerte abrazo.**

**CENIZAS DEL PASADO**

Todo comenzó dos semanas después de su regreso, el nuevo lujo, la comida, las ropas, pasar de ser un muerto de hambre a toda una personalidad en el mundo del Capitolio, todo parecía tan sencillo, la pesadilla de la arena parecía irse desvaneciendo con el transcurso de los días, si, solo de día podía guardar un poco de calma, las noches, eran otro cantar; el sueño parecía no llegar nunca, no había calma, no paz, solo recuerdos, teñidos de rojo, salpicados de gritos, de la suavidad de una mano perdiendo su pulso vital, todo en su conjunto, sucediéndose uno tras otro, gritos, y el silencio final de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

El sudor goteaba por su frente una vez más, el agua refrescándolo, limpiando de alguna forma su culpa, pero nunca absolviéndolo por completo, el peso en su corazón nunca se iba, por el contrario, parecía asfixiarle un poco más cada día.

El amanecer lo sorprende en una lucha imaginaria con mutos y tributos que parecen salir de su escondite en los rincones, agazapados entre las sombras, contentos de torturarlo infinitamente.

La luz le devuelve un poco la cordura y recuerda que hoy por fin podrá ver a Wiliow, su madre y su hermano, si tiene suerte podría encontrarse con Aiden.

Las cámaras, entrevistadores y demás parafernalia del Capi tolio ha regresado a su lugar, Haymitch

Abernathy será libre hasta que regresen por él, para la Gira de la Victoria.

Willow lo espera con ansia, pensó que lo había perdido para siempre, en la Veta no hay lugar para tener muchas ilusiones, y dentro de su mundo cercado por el hollín, Haymich era la única ilusión que se permitió tener en sus dieciséis años.

También lo espera con un poco de temor, quizá el haya cambiado tanto que no la reconozca más, quizá el pasar de ser su igual, uno más de la Veta, a la más alta escala social del Doce haya tenido sus repercusiones.

Pero él es Haymitch, su esencia no pudo haber cambiado, a pesar de todo él se quedó con Mayselee hasta su último aliento, eso es algo típico de él, como su arrogancia también.

Mira una vez más e l sobre de papel fino que está entre sus manos, dentro hay una invitación a comer al Edificio de Justicia, es tan extraño que Hay haya elegido ese lugar para verla, nuevamente lleva la tarjeta a su nariz, si, es algo floral, no reconoce el olor, las dulces flores silvestres tienen un aroma más sutil, este es un olor dulzón, empalagoso, quizá sea una de las modas extrañas del Capitolio, perfumar las notas.

-Willow, ¿estás segura de que irás?- pregunta Ripper, su madre.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, después de dos semanas en la zozobra, ver a Haymitch será como ver de nuevo la luz del sol después de estar atrapado en la mina.

Los Abernathy están listos, madre e hijo por fin podrán tener una reunión casi normal con el integrante más célebre de su familia, se dirigen a un paso constante al Edificio de Justicia, cada uno va pensando en lo que ha pasado su pequeña familia, se sienten agradecidos de que Haymitch haya regresado con vida y no en un austero ataúd para ser enterrado sin honores por su familia.

Llegan al edificio del Ayuntamiento, son conducidos a una estancia en la que está dispuesta una suntuosa comida, Willow, se encuentra esperando, solo falta que llegue Haymitch.

A lo lejos se oye el barullo de la multitud, la noticia va pasando de boca en boca, una sección del Edificio de Justicia ha sido devorada por las llamas, las cenizas se esparcen arrastradas a cualquier rumbo por el viento, los llantos y gritos no se hacen esperar, Haymitch corre al ver el fuego, no puede ser posible, los lamentos lo alcanzan al acercarse, la gente, sus conocidos de toda la vida tratan de tocarlo, decirlo lo mucho que lo sienten, el, no entiende a qué se refieren, logra acercarse a la entrada del Edificio de Justicia, ser Vencedor debe de otorgarle algún tipo d e privilegio puesto que el gentío le abre paso, los agentes de la Paz no lo detienen, Craig, el nuevo Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz camina a su encuentro, es él quien le da la noticia, su madre, su hermano y su chica han muerto en el incendio, eran los únicos en el ala siniestrada del edificio, al parecer el depósito contiguo estaba lleno de carbón, hubo un corto circuito que inició las llamas, no pudieron hacer nada, todo fue consumido por las lenguas de fuego, ningún cuerpo que enterrar, ningún lugar al cual recurrir para llorar, para gritar, para derrumbarse.

Haymitch escucha sin comprender, es como si estuviera viendo una transmisión de los Juegos, demasiado dolor para ser real, demasiada crueldad para ser verdad, en un segundo lo perdió todo, ser Vencedor no consigue privilegios, solo la atención del Capitolio, lo entiende ahora, no es una casualidad, no hay razón para que su familia y Willow estuvieran juntos en ese lugar, este es un mensaje directo para él, podemos darte todo y también podemos quitártelo.

No hay cuerpos, no hay funeral, solo cenizas esparcidas por el viento, Ripper, la madre de Willow, también lo ha perdido todo, lo único que ahora posee Haymitch son sus recuerdos y las ganancias que mes con mes le suministra el Capitolio, ni siquiera piensa en ver Aiden, es mejor no tener a nadie, nadie más a quien perder, ninguna muerte más de la que ser responsable, ya es suficiente con sus visitantes nocturnos, los tributos profesionales a los que mató, los cuerpos ardiendo en llamas de su madre, su hermano y Willow.

Si lo único que posee Haymitch Abernathy es una casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y dinero, así que hace lo único que se le ocurre, va al Quemador, y cada semana compra una caja del licor barato que vende Ripper, ya que no puede hacer nada por su madre y su hermano por lo menos puede contribuir a que Ripper no muera de hambre; el intercambio es escueto, Haymitch da el dinero a Ripper y ésta le devuelve su valor en licor.

Como cada semana, Haymitch deja la caja de licor en cualquier lugar libre de su casa, o ese es su plan de siempre, de camino a su casa tiene un encuentro inesperado, Mayselee acompañada de una de sus inseparables amigas, Rose, Mayselee, lo ven con odio, los recuerdos y las pesadillas se funden con la re alidad, todo se rebobina en su mente, y casi le parece palpar una mano sin pulso.

-Debiste de ser tú, y solo tú el que muriera en la arena.

Es lo que repite Mayselee sin cesar, y el está de acuerdo.

Seguido de esto el choque ardiente de una mano viva en su rostro, una y otra vez, después de un tiempo escucha un estruendoso llanto que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y se da cuenta, no es de noche, así que sabe no está alucinando, en Mauren la hermana gemela de Mayselee.

Rose la hija de los boticarios del distrito, trata de contener entre sus brazos a Mauren, Haymitch trata de acercase, Rose niega con la cabeza y su mirada solo parece transmitir perdida, tristeza, y sobre todo temor, ella no lo quiere cerca, de ninguna, y esa mira es como un balde agua fría, le recuerda lo que es, un asesino, no es el Vencedor del Distrito Doce, él es un asesino, y ella lo sabe; este nuevo conocimiento lo llena de desesperación, y solo maximiza el dolor, no hay nada más que sentir, él se aleja corriendo.

Esa noche no faltan a su cita sus pesadillas habituales, mutos, cuerpos convirtiéndose en llamas, llamas convirtiéndose en mutos, hachas, cuchillos, dardos venenosos, su cuerpo arde en fiebre, y necesita apagar su sed, tropieza con una caja, botellas dentro de ella y una tras otra son vaciadas, no importa el ardor en su garganta, su mundo empieza a girar, la obscuridad lo invade, y después solo el silencio.

Haymitch Abernathy, no es más un habitante de la Veta, no es un tributo, no es un Vencedor, ahora es el Mentor que cada año verá morir a los chicos inocentes en manos del Capitolio, las botellas vacías se mezclan con las llenas de licor, más muertes de las que ser responsable, más visitantes que se sumen a su tortura diurna y nocturna.

Como cada semana el toque en su puerta no falta, conoce ese toque, tres toques cortos uno largo, es Aiden, lo sabe sin siquiera acercarse a la puerta, también sabe que no abrirá la puerta, es mejor estar lejos de todos siempre, un trago más y pronto ya no sentirá nada, bien venida seas obscuridad.

Aiden fuerza la puerta, logra entrar, unos pasos después encuentra a Haymitch, tirado en un pasillo, cubierto de vómito, botellas vacías a su alrededor, vidrios rotos, muebles estropeados, loza quebrada en el suelo, y un fétido olor llenando la estancia.

Lo levanta, lo lleva a una de las recámaras, sabe que él no puede seguir así, nadie debería ser forzado a vivir como un ermitaño.

El estado de Haymitch es crítico, Aiden sabe que debe hacer algo, podría ir con los boticarios del pueblo, pero no tiene dinero para pagarles, quizá pueda concertar un intercambio, podría conseguir hierbas medicinales por el tónico que necesita Haymitch, pero esto tendría sus implicaciones, podría ser delatado a los agentes de la paz, es un delito deambular por el bosque y aún más cazar; también esté el hecho que ella estará ahí, durante años la ha mirado a la distancia, desde que eran niños, sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ella es hija de comerciantes y el destino de él es trabajar una mina hasta su muerte, sin embargo ella podría ayudarle, indicarle qué hierbas buscar...

Está anocheciendo y busca la ocasión para hablar con ella, la ha buscado por la zona comercial y la divisa hablando con él, con el hijo del panadero, no está lejos, por lo que alcanza a ver el brillo en los ojos de él al hablar con ella, pero ella no corresponde esa mirada, solo lo mira dulcemente como ve a todos siempre, eso lo llena de satisfacción y también de un poco de dolor, quisiera ser aquel por el que brille su mirada.

Rose se aleja, camina rumbo a la pequeña Botica de su padres, cuando alguien se interpone en su andar, es un chico de la Veta, alto, piel aceitunada, ojos grises, hermosos y decididos ojos grises, siente su corazón latir, sabe quién es, pe ro ¿qué hace el aquí? nunca le ha dirigido la palabra, los chicos de la Veta no son amigos de las chicas hijas de los comerciantes, es lo que es.

Aiden la mira, y parece no ver suficiente, admira su cabello que parecen lazos de sol, ve sus ojos que parecen un pedacito de cielo, por un momento no tiene palabras y luego recuerda que necesita hierbas, algo que ayude a Haymitch a aliviar su dolor, se traga el nudo en la garganta y por primera vez la llama por su nombre

-Rose

Ella se desconcierta, al oírle decir su nombre, luego él le explica la situación, le habla de Haymitch, su depresión, su adicción al licor, necesita su ayuda, un tónico, hierbas que lo ayuden a tranquilizar su mente, ella se siente un poco decepcionada pero entiende la situación, ella también quiere ser de ayuda, sabe de cerca lo que es perder a alguien cercano, la repercusión de los juegos, ella dice que sí, le ayudará, pero pone una condición, ella irá con él al bosque, solo de esa forma sabrá que las hierbas son las correctas.

Aprovechan la poca luz del amanecer para introducirse al bosque, él le indica la forma segura de cruzar la cerca, guía sus pasos y es tan atento con ella, avanzan lo más rápido que pueden, deben de regresar antes de que los padres de Rose se den cuenta de su ausencia por lo que cada minuto cuenta; Aiden tiene una idea de donde pueden encontrar las hierbas, por la descripción y el dibujo que ella le mostró en un libro forrado de cuero, son similares a unas hierbas que crecen río abajo, casi junto a las Saetas de Agua, la dirige a ese lugar, al llegar le muestra las hierbas, ella asiente, se concentra eligiendo las mejores.

El, la mira tan concentrada en su labor, siente el bosque, el sonido del agua corriendo, la brisa fresca, y los sinsajos cantando, le parece un momento irreal, solo sacado de su imaginación, y le viene a la mente la canción del valle y no se da cuenta que comienza a cantar.

Ella se sorprende al escuchar su hermosa y melodiosa voz, y escucha a los sinsajos que parecen ir apagando sus voces para escucharlo a él, se voltea a mirarlo, un rayo de sol parece envolverlo y apartarlo del mundo, su mirada está más allá de todo, tan hermoso, y en un instante sus ojos parecen cobrar vida y la ven, y ella lo sabe, está totalmente perdida para siempre.

Haymitch ha estado sobrio durante algún tiempo, han pasado años desde que fue coronado como Vencedor, la última cosecha fue ya casi hace un año, el licor regresa a su casa cuando el regresa de los Juegos junto con un ataúd, es la rutina habitual.

Sin embargo esta mañana lo despertó la sirena de la mina, no puede respirar, sabe que última parte de humanidad que le queda puede haber perecido en el desastre, mientras se va acercando escucha los chillidos de niños y mujeres, gritos desgarradores de dolor, no es necesario preguntar, el agente de la paz en turno no informa: ningún sobreviviente.

Y recuerda el mensaje del Capitolio, podemos darte todo y también podemos quitártelo.

Esta vez el dolor se convierte en ira, la ira se transforma en una chispa, quizá en esta ocasión sea diferente, porque si el Distrito Doce está en llamas, es posible que el Capitolio arda pronto también.


End file.
